Quand deux monde se rencontre
by Nymou
Summary: a leur retour de mission, Hinata, Naruto et Sakura tombent sur trois personnes, ceci disent qu'ils s'appellent : Harry, Hermione et Ron, et qu'il ne sont même pas ninja, alors comment ont il fait pour apparaitre devant eux ?...
1. Chapter 1: Une rencontre innatendu

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ;)

Ceci est un Cross over Harry Potter / Naruto.

Genre : Romantique/Aventure

Couple : ?(mystère)/Harry, Hermione/Ron, Naruto/Hinata, Sasuke/Sakura, Shikamaru/Temari, Ino/Lee, Neji/Tenten, Kiba/Shino.

Chapitre 1 : Une rencontre innatendu.

Trois silhouettes voler de branche en branche a une vitesse incroyable, soudain l'une d'elle s'arrêta brusquement :

« Hinata ! » Cria la silhouette qui sauter à côté d'elle, c'était un jeune garçon, blond avec des yeux bleu, d'environs 16 ans, la troisième personne s'arrêta aussi, c'était une jeune fille, du même âge que le blond, avec les cheveux rose.

La dénommé Hinata c'était frappé contre quelqu'un qui avait apparut de nulle part, elle baissa la tête et fendu en excuse quand elle vit que au dessus de ses chaussure, la nouvelle personne portait un manteau noire, elle s'éloigna en vitesse et prit sa position de combat.

« Mais Hinata, qu'es qu'il te prends, dit le blond, tu la connais ? »

« Naruto mais re… dit Hinata, avant de s'arrêter en voyant une jeune fille d'environs leur âge, qui était debout, devant elle, en ayant l'aire, visiblement, morte de peur, a côté d'elle se tenait deux garçons, un roux et l'autre avec des cheveux en bataille, noires…, désolé, reprit Hinata, mais quand je leur demander des excuse, je n'ai vue que le bas de leur euh… Ce sont des manteau ou des robe, dit elle, a l'adresse des nouveaux »

« Des robes, dit le brun, un peu amusé »

« Et bien, j'ai crue qu'il était de l'akatsuki, reprit Hinata, à l'adresse du jeune Naruto, mais maintenant, que je vois plus clairement, il non même pas de bandeau fronteaux ! »

« Oui, c'est vrais, dit la fille aux cheveux Rose comme pour elle-même, vous venez de quelle pays ? »

« Euh… et bien… commença la jeune fille »

« Hermione, ils n'ont pas l'air féroce, nous venons de l'Angleterre, et pouvons nous savoir ou nous somme, répondit le brun »

« C'est qu'eux, la fille avec les yeux blanc me fait peur, Harry, dit Hermione tout bas», mais les autre l'on entendit, Et le blond d'abord, éclata de rire, et fut vite imité par la fille au cheuveux rose, Hinita elle, resté perplexe « Je fais vraiment peu, dit elle enfin »

« T'inquiète, Voldemort est pire, lui il a les yeux rouge, dit Harry en souriant »

« Vol… quoi ? dit Sakura, mais en faite, comment ça, vous ne avez pas ou vous êtes ? Et c'est ou, l'Angleterre»

« C'est en Europe »

« Où ?! »

« Euh, on dirait que t'es pas forte en géographie, dit moi ou nous somme, je pourrais te situer notre pays  dit, Hermione, timidement»

« Vous êtes au pays du feu, dit Naruto »

« Où ? dirent Harry, Hermione et le roux »

« Vous connaissez pas ? dit le blondinet, c'est pourtant l'un des grand village ninja »

« Ninja ? dit Hermione, On mon dieu Harry, tes bras »

« Quoi ? dit Harry, en rougissant, il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce que voulais dire son amie »

« T'es bras… et elle tomba de la branche, évanouit »

« Hmm…. Ou suis-je ? »

Hermione ouvra les yeux, ces amis Ron et Harry était tout deux assis dans des chaise, endormie, pendant que les trois personne de toute a l'heur était de l'autre côté de la pièce, en train de parler, et elle remarqua aussi deux autre personne, tout deux porter des masque blanc, avec des étrange signe rouge.

« Ah ! Hermione t'es réveillé, dit Harry en s'étirant, c'est as trop tôt, je crois que le chef de ce village voudrait nous parler, il nous prennent pour des ninja ou je ne sais quoi »

« Harry, je dois te parler »

« Plus tard, sinon, ils vont croire que nous complotons, allons y, Naruto ! elle est réveillé ! »

Le blondinet se tourna avec un large sourire, il vint vers Hermione tout en se grattant la tête, Bienvenue a Konoha, dit il, Bon tu es à l'hôpital, mais sa va aller ? »

« Oui, je crois, répondis la brune »

« Bien, on doit allez voir l'hokage, même si je vous fais Confiance, on est jamais trop prudent, surtout que l'akatsuki cherche a nous infiltrer tout le temps… »

IL sortir de l'hôpital et se dérigèrent vers une grande batîsse rouge, il y avait plusieur bureau, mais il s'arrêtèrent qu'au dérnier étage, Naruto frappa a la porte :

« Entrer »

« Salut la vielle, dit il »

Le chef du village se leva furieuse, mais elle fut devancer par Sakura qui la frappa avec un poing qui le colla au mur.

« Désolé, Tsunade-Chan, il ne sait plus ce qu'il dit, dit elle à l'Hokage »

Tsunade voulut prendre la parole quand elle vit entrer les trois sorciers

« Ah, vous êtes venu, Entrez on a à discuter »

« Bien, fit Hermione, je crois que j'ai une petite Expliquation, »

« Je ne suis pas marié, dit Tsunade en colère »

Hermione panique « C'est une marque de respet, chez nous »

« Ah, dit tsunade, bien parlez moi de votre… Chez vous »


	2. Chapter 2 : Chez naruto

Chapitre 2 :Chez Naruto

« Et bien, commença Hermione, je crois que sa va être difficile à expliquer, surtout pour vous, ajouta-telle en se tournant vers ses amis avec un sourire amusé. »

Naruto éclata de rire « D'habitude, on dit sa a moi »

« Et bien, continua Hermione, nous somme des sorciers »

« Des sorcier ? demanda Tsunade, comme pour elle-même, mais cette race à disparue depuis des décennie ! »

« Cette race a disparue de VOTRE monde, pas du notre, en faite nous venons d'un autre monde, et nous avons atterrie ici, pendant que mon imbécile d'ami, dit elle en désignant Harry, à essayé un sort qu'il avait trouvé dans un livre »

« Et comment veux tu que je te crois ? »

« Et bien, je ne sais pas moi, j'ai aucune, preuve, si vous penser que les sorcier en disparue je vais vous montrer, Harry, Duel »

« Hein, mais sa va pas Hermione, dit celui-ci, t'es nul en duel »

« Pas Un vrai idiot ! Tu ne vas quand même pas me tuer, juste pour leur montrer »

« Ok »

Il ce saluèrent, et prirent leur position, et a une vitesse incroyable, Harry prononça :

« Expelliarmus ! »

La baguette de Hermione sauta de sa main, sans attendre, Harry lança un deuxième sort :

« Accio, baguette ! »

La baguette vint à lui.

« Ça suffit, j'ai compris, je peux vous permettre de rester dans ce village, mais il faut mériter notre confiance, je ne vous garderais que si vous accepter de nous aidez à protéger le village avec vos pouvoir »

« J'accepte, dit Hermione »

« Bah, moi aussi, dit Ron et Harry »

« Bien, comme je vois que vous vous entendiez bien avec Naruto, je vous enverrez dans son équipe, mais malheureusement, je serais obligé de vous faire surveillé pendant que vous restez ici, c'est la moindre des choses ! »

« Merci, dit Hermione, mais sans vouloir abuser, pourriez vous, nous donner un guide ? »

« Un guide ? Et bien, pas de problème, Naruto, tu disais que t'as maison était petite, je vais te donner une nouvelle, plus grande, vous vivrez ensemble, et quand vous revenez des missions, Naruto sera votre guide »

« Mais pourquoi moi ? »

« Car, tu es devenu leur ami, et en plus, ils seront membre de ton équipe, sa sera l'occasion de mieux vous connaître, et puis je compte sur toi pour les introduire parmi tes ami, tu diras a tout le monde que ce sont des guerrier de Konoha, ancien ANBU s'ils te disent qu'ils ne connaissent pas , ne leur raconte pas cette histoire de monde »

« Mais pou… »

« Ne discute pas ! »

« Ok, Oba-chan *»

« Naruto je vais te pulvérisez ! Explosa Sakura, en courant derrière Naruto »

Une heure après, ils étaient devant une grande maison à un étage :

« C'est cool, t'as magie Hermione, dit Naruto, tu as rangé tout mes affaires en 5 minutes ! »

« Sa aurait été plus rapide, si ils ont appris les sort ménager »

« Pourquoi les apprendre tant que tu es avec nous, dit Ron, en haussant les épaule »

« Je ne vais pas rester avec toi toute ma vie, Dit Hermione en colère, Je vais me marier figure toi ! »

« Je sais, mais sa changera rien » dit Ron, tout bas, en rougissant, Harry qui était à côté de lui, l'entendit et éclata de rire.*

« Bon, bah, on va s'installer et puis, si tu veux bien, je veux qu'on parle, dit la brune à Naruto »

« Pourquoi »

« J'ai des petites questions sur votre monde, comment beaux tu que tes amis nous prennent pour des gens de votre village si nous savons rien xD »

« OK »

Ils entrèrent dans la maison, celle-ci était très simple, un salon, une cuisine et une salle à manger au rez de chaussé, et trois chambre au premier étage, et aussi, deux salle de bain, une dans chaque étage, les garçons allèrent s'assoire dans le salon, qui était très maigrement décoré, une télé, une table basse, un canapé, et deux pouf de chez naruto, Hermione ce dérigea vers la cuisine, après que Naruto lui est donné de quoi faire du thé.

Elle posa le thé sur la table et s'assis sur un pouf Orange.

« Et bien, tout d'abord, je voulais savoir un peu sur le monde des ninja, commença Harry »

« Ah, Bonne question, dit Naruto, non, je rigole, sa me fait tous bizarre d'expliquer à quelqu'un comment marche le monde, Bref, voilà, je vais commencer par vous raconter mon histoire, vous y comprendrais comment marche le monde des ninjas ^^ …»


	3. Chapter 3: L'histoire de Naruto

Chapitre 3 : L'histoire de Naruto

« Quand j'été petit, j'été toujours rejeté, je n'avais aucun ami, les villagois me mépriser… , alors je décida d'être Ninja, et un peu plus tard, après avoir vue comment les gens respecter notre Hokage, je décide d'être le prochain Hokage, ça c'est mon rêve, commença Naruto avec un Grand sourire.

« Attends, Un peu, dit Ron, C'est quoi « Hokage » »

Naruto tomba, pieds en l'air, « Heureusement que tu me l'as demandé, sinon, tout le monde saurait que vous n'êtes pas des ninjas de Konoha, rigola Naruto, L'Hokage est le ninja le plus puissant du village, c'est celui qui le protège, il est aussi très respecter par les villageois, c'est la moindre des choses après tout, son rôle est de les protégé de tout danger, au puéril de sa vie… »

« Ainsi, Conclut Hermione, Mme. Tsunade est la plus forte de ce village ? elle est jeune pourtant… »

Naruto éclata de rire :

« Tsunade à plus de 50 ans ! Mais elle est très forte, pour sa c'est sur, mais je ne crois pas qu'elle est le plus… »

« Et qui sont les plus forts ? »

« On trouve toujours plus fort que soit… »

« Oui, Bref, Continue ton histoire…. »

« Ok, Et bien, je disais, je suis entré à l'académie de Ninja, mais j'ai refait mon examen trois fois avant de réussir, mais enfin, le plus important c'est que je suis Ninja, enfin, j'était au rang de Genin, et comme tout les Genin, J'été dans une équipe de trois, Sakura-Chan, Sasuke et moi, nous formions l'équipe 7. ..»

« Attends, tu veux dire que vous avez des rang ? »

« Oui, Il y a Genin, C'est des aspirant ninja, puis il y a des Chunnin, il dirigent eux même les équipe pendant les mission etc.…* et il y a aussi Jounin, Ils sont plus fort que les Chunnin, mais il ne dirigent pas d'équipe, car se n'est pas le plus important, il veillent à la survie de leur amis et de la réussites de la mission, et puis, pour finir, il y a les Sannin, c'est les Ninja Légendaire, comme Tsunade-baba et mon Senseï ! »

« Ton Quoi ? »

« Mon Senseï, sa veux dire professeur »

« Ah, Continue, mais au faîte, j'ai pas vue ton Sasuke ! »

« Euh…. J'y viens ! Et bien, Je m'entraîner comme un fou avec mon équipe, en était une des équipe les plus forte, et puis, un jour, arriva, c'était l'examen pour devenir Chunnin, Un homme nommé Oruchimaru, fit une marque au coup de Sasuke, c'était, ce qu'on appelle, Le sceau maudit, et il nous rend fort ! Mais pour le maîtriser, Sasuke avait besoin de cette Homme, et après l'examen de quelque jour, Sasuke et moi, on c'est battue, et mal heureusement, je fis, ce jour la ma plus puissante technique… »

« Oh, ne me dit pas, Dit Hermione, Choqué »

« Non, je ne l'ai pas tué, Kakashi-Senseï est arrivé à temps, et en nous prenant par les bras, il lança chacun vers une citerne, et là, Sasuke vit que mon attaque avait fait de plus gros dégâts, il décida d'aller voir Oruchimaru…, Naruto continuer maintenant avec une voix tremblante, on dirait qu'il retenait un sanglot, Oruchimaru est aussi un Sannin de Konoha, et c'est un déserteur, sa veux dire que il a quitté le village sans autorisation, il est un criminelle de Rang S, et il voulait se réincarner* dans le corps de Sasuke, Alors je partit à la poursuite de celui-ci, et on c'est battue, et il à gagner…, Il est partit auprès d'Oruchimaru, et moi, j'ai déserté du village, pour aller m'entraîner, bien sur, je rester en Contact avec Tsunade, pour qu'elle sache que je n'ai pas déserté le village pour toujours, et pour ne pas avoir les Anbu à mes baskets… et puis, c'set fini, J'ai envoyé une lettre à Tsunade lui disant que je revenir, elle à envoyer Sakura et Hinata pour m'accueillir près de la frontière, et puis, nous vous avons ramassé, sur la route  »

« et cela c'est passé depuis combien de temps, que tu as combatue ton ami, dit Harry »

« 4 ou 5 ans »

« Tu t'es entraïner seul, pendant 4 ans ! tu ne devais avoir que 12 ans ! Dit Hermion »

« Bah, J'ai l'habitude, j'ai toujours vecu seul »

« On dirait un Manga, s'exclama Ron »

_Voilà, c'est fini !_

*Je suis pas très sur de cette info, enfin, Iruka est Chinnun ? il est prof… et Shikamaru avait sa propre équipe lors du sauvetage de Sasuke 


	4. Chapter 4

Hum …

J'ai relut cet histoire et j'ai trouvé un gros problème ! C'est NUL ! Bon, l'idée me plait, mais quand même …

Je trouve que j'ai trop précipité les choses, que c'est incohérent et aussi que c'est complètement stupide. J'ai mis des smilies dans les dialogues ! Je me suis bien marré en imaginant Hermione avec un XD d'ailleurs …

Enfin, bref, tout sa pour vous dire que je réécris l'histoire depuis le début =D

Enfin, si j'ai de lecteurs donc à votre avis, je l'a réecris ou j'abondonne ? Je vais mettre le chapitre 1 Jeudi, et vous me donnerez un avis si vous hésitez, siinon, encouragez moi !

Les reviews sont le teaser de l'auteur ! (moi) ^O^


End file.
